Ecco
est une candidate de la Saison 7 de The Voice. Elle était membre de l'équipe Pascal Obispo. Biographie Issue d’une famille de musiciens, Ecco commence le piano dès l’enfance. Le chant arrive quelques années plus tard lorsque la jeune fille intègre une chorale. Aimant toutes sortes de musique : du jazz au métal en passant par la variété française, cette lycéenne considère la musique comme un amusement et un plaisir. Fan de l’émission, Ecco se lance un défi en se présentant aux Audition à l'aveugles à l’Aveugle. Du haut de ses 16 ans, elle veut se confronter à l’avis de professionnels et faire passer des émotions. Son parcours dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Audition Participer à la septième saison de The Voice n’est pas le seul défi que s’est lancée Ecco. A 16 ans seulement, cette jeune chanteuse venue tout droit de Besançon mise sur un titre plus que difficile pour les Audition à l'aveugles à l’aveugle : Life on Mars de David Bowie. "Ce n’est pas facile de reprendre du Bowie, mais j’avais envie de montrer que même à 16 ans on peut avoir du cran. Si je passe cette étape des auditions à l’aveugle, ça veut dire que j’ai peut-être ma place dans le monde de la musique", confie-t-elle avant d’entrer en scène. La réaction du public et des coachs doit sans nul doute rassurer Ecco sur son avenir dans la musique. Avec sa prestation piano/voix, elle envoûte littéralement le plateau de The Voice 7. Buzzée par Florent Pagny, Zazie, Pascal Obispo et Mika, la chanteuse, dont le nom de scène fait référence à un mot italien, a même droit à une standing ovation de la part des coachs ainsi qu’à une avalanche de compliments. "C’était vraiment, vraiment bien car tu l’as fait à ta propre manière. Tu t’es accompagnée et tu l’as fait comme tu dois le faire, comme une fille de 16 ans qui a tout devant elle, qui n’a pas peur de chanter un énorme classique comme ça (…) C’était extrêmement musical. Je parle avec une petite voix car je ne veux pas briser l’atmosphère que tu as posée ici sur nous quatre", avoue Mika bluffé. "Tu es une extraterrestre de l’émotion", lance pour sa part Pascal Obispo, la nouvelle recrue de The Voice, avant de se lever de son siège pour aller voir Ecco "de près". "C’était parfaitement délicieux. J’ai vécu un moment extraordinaire", lui confie-t-il en la remerciant. Pour Florent Pagny, les "fées se sont penchées sur son berceau". "Je n’ai jamais entendu le public aussi silencieux. Ce qui est incroyable c’est que tu es déjà un papillon dans ton chant, tu as déjà une maturité folle. J’ai déjà vu une grande artiste", conclut Zazie très touchée par cette prestation. Audition Finale C’est une chanson que les fans de musique des années 1980 connaissent par cœur. Sorti en 1986, le titre Voyage voyage de Desireless a permis à son interprète de décrocher un disque d’or et de faire danser des millions de Français. Tube incontournable des années 80, ce single composé par Jean-Michel Rivat et Dominique Dubois a connu une nouvelle jeunesse samedi soir, lors des Audition à l'aveugles finales de The Voice 7. Et ce grâce à la jeune Ecco, 16 ans seulement, qui a revisité ce tube en piano/voix. Cette version toute en sobriété et profondeur a touché Pascal Obispo, son coach. S’il a pointé du doigt le "manque d’expérience et de technique" de la jeune chanteuse venue de Besançon, il a reconnu la qualité de son interprétation. "Pour moi, la performance technique la moins réussie, c’était peut-être celle d’Ecco, tu le sais. Mais c’est vrai que quand je suis venu aux répétitions, je me suis posé à côté de toi, et c’était simple, juste, pur. Donc, si je dois choisir pour la performance, j’ai un petit problème. Mais je vais quand même te choisir", a-t-il confié. "C’est super dur de choisir. Je garderais peut-être Ecco, mélange d’une enfant avec une vieille âme où elle t’interprète un truc d’une manière où tu fais : ‘Ce n’est pas normal qu’une gamine chante de cette manière-là.’ Donc je la garderais pour aller encore plus loin", a confié pour sa part Florent Pagny. "Il y a quelque chose de très habité chez Ecco", a ajouté Zazie. Duel Deux voix et deux univers radicalement opposés se rencontrent. D'une part, la maturité d'Ecco, de l'autre le timbre enfantin de Kelly. Les deux artistes n'ont pas leur instrument de prédilection. Pas de piano pour l'une ni de guitare pour l'autre. Elles n'ont que leur voix et rien derrière se cacher. Leur reprise a conquis les quatre coachs. Pour Pascal Obispo, c'est un déchirement de choisir entre Ecco et Kelly. "Je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner avec cette chanson, et c'était top. Mais il y a une rigueur, un travail, une maturité, quelque chose d'extraordinaire chez Ecco". Pascal Obispo opte pour la jeune fille au piano. Le chemin de Kelly s'arrête et Pascal Obispo a bien du mal à cacher son émotion. Prime 1 Du haut de ses 16 ans, elle avait ému aux larmes Pascal Obispo lors de son Audition à l'aveugle. Et depuis, elle fait un sans-faute. Mais pour le premier prime en direct du concours, elle s’est lancée un défi. "J’ai vraiment envie de surprendre les gens, de leur montrer que j’ai une part d’assurance et que je peux tenir une scène", expliquait-elle en coulisses. Pour son coach, "il lui manque encore la présence". Autant dire qu’Ecco jouait gros samedi soir. La jeune fille a choisi de chanter There must be an angel d'Eurythmics, un titre plus difficile à interpréter qu’il n’y paraît. Pourtant, elle a su y apporter un savant mélange de fragilité, de grâce et de maturité. Résultat, sa prestation en deux temps – une première partie en s’accompagnant au piano puis une deuxième avec une chorale – a bluffé les coachs et tout particulièrement l’interprète de Lucie. "Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire devant cette beauté, cette pureté, cette technique, à son âge ?", s’est interrogé Pascal Obispo après avoir demandé au public d’applaudir encore plus fort sa petite protégée. Le public ne s’y est pas trompé et a permis à Ecco d’aller encore plus loin dans la compétition. Prime 2: Quarts de Finale Ecco est le prochain talent de l’équipe Pascal Obispo à se présenter devant les coachs pour ces quarts de finale de « The Voice ». Souvenez-vous samedi dernier, lors des premiers directs, elle avait interprété « There must be an angel », un titre d’Eurythmics. Un choix payant puisque Ecco a été sauvée par le public. On la retrouve aujourd’hui avec un titre d’Edith Piaf : « L’hymne à l’amour ». Prime 3: Demi-Finale Ecco est l’un des deux derniers talents encore en lice de l’équipe Pascal Obispo à se présenter devant les coachs pour ces demi-finales de « The Voice ». Souvenez-vous samedi dernier, lors des quarts de finale, elle avait interprété « L’hymne à l’amour », un titre d’Edith Piaf. Un choix payant puisque Ecco a été sauvée par le public. On la retrouve aujourd’hui avec un titre d’Adele : « Rolling in the Deep ». Chansons interprétées Trivia *Ecco est, avec Maëlle Pistoia et Raffi Arto, un des trois premiers talents de la version adulte de The Voice France né au XXIème siècle. *Au moment de sa participation à The Voice, elle fait partie d'un groupe nommé "Neptune Quartet". *Jade partage plusieurs points communs avec Al.Hy, finaliste de Jenifer de la saison 1: son nom d'artiste se prononce de la même façon que la première chanson inédite de la seconde ("écho"), elle est le premier talent favori de sa saison par ordre de diffusion, elle a repris "Life on Mars" alors qu'Ophélie avait été comparée à une martienne par Florent Pagny et toutes deux ont interprété un titre d'Edith Piaf pour leur deuxième direct. Notons enfin que leurs deux coaches ont vécu ensemble en 2008-2009. Sondage Quelle prestation d'Ecco avez vous préféré? Life on Mars? (Audition à l'aveugle) Voyage voyage (Audition à l'aveugle Finale) Jacques a dit (Duel) The Must Be An Angel (Prime 1) L'Hymne à l'amour (Prime 2) Rolling in the deep (Demi-Finale) Galerie Ecco_Audition.jpg|Ecco lors de son Audition à l'aveugle Ecco_Audition_Finale.png|Ecco lors de son Audition à l'aveugle finale Ecco_Duel.png|Ecco lors de son duel face à Kelly Ecco_Prime_1.png|Ecco lors de son premier prime Ecco_Prime_2.png|Ecco lors de son deuxième prime Ecco_Demi_Finale.png|Ecco lors de la Demi-Finale Vidéos Navigation du Site Catégorie:Talent Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Équipe Pascal Obispo Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Favoris Catégorie:Pianiste Catégorie:Demi-Finaliste